Forsaken Beauty
by barrenwastelands12
Summary: Tatsumi was one of many test subjects, her mind in shambles and sights fixated on vengeance. She hunts down her tormentor to the ever corrupt empire, a maze of horrors and death. Her journey to gaining what she had lost will leave a trail of bodies a sliver of hope a spark of love, and a Forsaken Beauty. (Gender swap)
1. Chapter 1

_Run._

That one thought kept repeating itself over and over again. Coming as small whisper carrying urgency throughout her entire being. The voice was one she knew she'd never hear again. _Mother._ Tears burned and clouded her vision. As she ran through the dark forest pushing branches aside trying to escape what had been hunting her down. The recent memory coming to her mind in an instant. The village burned with purple flames, the smell of burnt flesh, the sound of her fellow villagers still lay fresh on her senses, like a bitter after taste.

 _It's getting closer._

That sweet melodic voice came once again. This time bringing news of her hunter grasp slowly closing in on her. She started running even faster. Her lungs burned, she no longer felt her legs, even the feeling of her feet slamming on the dirt had become subliminal. She'd been running for so long she lost track of time. The trees all looked the same, maybe she was running in a circle. All of her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she was unable to prepare herself for the steep decline before her. The girl screamed and clawed anything her hands could grasp at as she tumbled downward, a sickening crack echoing through the night.

Clouds parted, and the moonlight revealing the girl with long brunette hair in a upheaval manner. Clad in black pants and a brown coat and black boots. The elements of her surroundings finally catching up with her. Her breath causing a small mist cloud to form. She tried to get up to continue running but couldn't. There was gashes all over the coat, the fabric surrounding the them was damp with blood. Her eyes trailed to her leg, her right leg received little to no damage, her left however was twisted at an odd angle.

She looked back to the top of the steep hill that she fell from. There stood a lone figure, its features was expertly hidden behind a hood and scarf, only the reflection of the the Moon's light off of it's glasses was to be seen. This sent a violent shiver down her spine. A wolf in sheep's clothing has just found a wounded sheep.

* * *

Chains stirred within the dark, gloomy cell. A girl sat back against the wall, arms chained to said wall. Moonlight shone into the room through a barred window, it's path leading to the middle of the room. A single thick iron door at the other end. It taunted the girl, she knew beyond that door lead to more horrors before it lead to freedom. She was one of the ones better off however. Some were made into slaves others were test subjects. You was either successful or dead. Most were dead. She herself was nearing the end of her test trials. Though it didn't matter.

Where test subjects who had made it through the gruesome experiments were sold or used as a personal weapon. She wouldn't become some tool for a maniac. The overall light in the room began to dwindle, and as it did the girl's eyes seemed to glow in the absence of the light, a vibrant green and purple blazed as if alive.

It wasn't long before dawn started to creep over the horizon. There was a thick fog laying over the area. It almost engulfed the entire forest that was filled with towering trees. It was deathly silent.

 _Now or never._

There was that voice, the one that belonged to her sweet late mother. She'd be sure to end the cause of so much pain, by any means necessary. Her objective, kill her tormentor and anyone else who gets in her way or die trying. She ran her hands through her hair, finally being free of the chains she took a moment to look at her wrist, more specifically the marks left by the cuffs. There was a large _clank_ from the other side of the door. " _What timing. Time to do or die._ "

* * *

Five horses raced through the fog of the forest. On the leading horse was a man with hairs gray as ash, he wore a white formal long sleeve shirt and black pants, the look of panic etched on his face. He was desperate, doing all he can to escape the monster that made its sole purpose to bring about his death. To his left was two figures in black armor, one with a bow on their back, and the other with a axe. On his right was two similar armor wearing figures though one had a short sword and the other no visible weapon.

The five was flying through the forest at an alarming rate. Their steeds, not once missing a beat, carried them through the fog almost like second nature, almost as if the had been following a map to the literal point. Out of nowhere the ground erupted from an explosion. As the horses came to an abrupt stop, a flying figure came from behind tackling the figure quipped with a sword. A small knife piercing the helmet. The girl quickly grabbed the sword from the dead warrior and dodged the onslaught of high powered arrows. The arrows flew at blinding speeds, the tore through the thick trees without a hitch.

As soon as the arrows stop she had to fend off a flurry of strikes from the axe weilder. Through a gap in his strikes she delivered a strong energy powered kick sending him flying. Only to barely dodge a punch that could've shattered her skull. She wasn't as lucky to dodge the jab at her ribs. The girl skidded to a stop. She ducked to avoid the incoming punch and removed the fighter's leg. As he fell she drove it straight through his chest. He took ahold of her arms the axe landing a glacing blow to her head leaving a deep gash. In a last ditch effort she hurled the dying body at the axe weilder. He simply knocked it aside and charged forward, continuing his swings. She was running low on energy and wanted to save it all cost but she was in a corner, something needed to be done. After successfully gaining some breathing room another blast was released without time to maneuver he shouldered the blast, knocking him backwards and sending one of his axes flying. In an instant she retrieved it, as the axe weilder tried use the remaining one to block she removed the arm completely. Within a swift motion she planted her foot on him and brought the axe down, splitting his head. She repeated this action many times, when the swings finally came to an end her arms, face and one of her legs was bloodied.

Short brown hair swayed in the wind. Tears threatened to spill over. Exhaustion, disappointment, and farm to many other emotions just left her drained. So much blood spilled and yet the man at the center of it all was nowhere to be seen. His current whereabouts unknown to no one but himself and the last gaurd he had with him. _"DAMNIT. I've done so much...yet accomplished nothing."_

 _It will be okay._

There was the voice again. Gods was she pathetic. Clinging on to the false voice of her mother to hold what remained of her warped sanity. Could she really claim sanity though, she was holding onto the fake comfort the voice of a dead woman brought her. Did she even deserve comfort? Mindless or not she's killed many on this gloomy day. Maybe the man was a necessary evil and she was a simple heathen. A person who has earned the pain she now feels. "AAAGGGHHHH!" With great strength she finally discarded the axe, throwing it with enough force to cause one of the giant trees to fall with a thunderous sound. Tears spilled from her eyes, unable to be contained any longer.

 _It'll all be okay._

 _"_ Be quiet! IT'LL NEVER BE OKAY!" Her sobs echoed in the forest. Nothing could end the pain the clawed at her. She wanted freedom and revenge. Yet, she could have neither, both stemmed from the same objective. As long as the man drew breath she'd never be free.

* * *

 **Short chapter. But I'm going to flesh them out at some point.**

 **Although I will go into depth next chapter Tatsumi ability is like demon extract just more versatile, but can't be used on such a large scale. And Mine will enter around chapter 4/5. Soo yea...hope you like this one. Hopefully this time I'm back for a while :) And if you read new path I'm about 1/3 done with the chapter**

 **Finally the idea of this story is due to a wonderful person who reads my stories :) Shiranai Atsune so big thanks to them**


	2. Chapter 2: A start

**Chapter 2: Lion's Den**

* * *

 _Day-63_

 _I've made little headway in hunting down the bastard who is the cause of all my pain. I still have nightmares about what happened to me in that hell hole...what happened to the others. At least the screaming has stopped. Now I simply wake in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat. I'm not sure if that means it's getting easier, or if I simply grew numb to what haunts me at night. I've also began to wonder if I had made the right choice back then. I could have freed the others, yet I condemned them to that hell hole. Maybe that was the better choice, maybe it simply the easiest. Either way, I must live with it. This...ledger seems to be the only thing staving off my insanity. Keeping this is a bad idea, but I fear the loss of it will be the final push that sends me off the edge. I've been working at this bar, **Lion's Den.** The owner, Leone, has me as well as two other girls working as her enforcers. With our help she seized control over this section of the Empire. In exchange for shelter, food, and whatever she can find out about the man I'm hunting I carry out her will. I've even carried out a few hits for her. So far all she's found out was that he's had trained a few people. Stylish, Dorethea, Akira, and Hisako. Stylish and Dorethea both aren't currently in the capital. The other two...who knows. Maybe something will turn up soon._

* * *

Tatsumi was sitting at a small desk with in the candle lit room. There was no windows and a small bed. The flickering of the light casted a sinister look to anyone who could see her now. Yet, despite that, all she really felt was a coldness. It sat there gnawing at her, only growing colder as she drew breath. She put the ledger away and returned to her bed. She sat there in dead silence, even the burning of the candle seemed to be void of any sounds whatsoever. Tatsumi's sight rested on her right hand, after a while it began to release a bright green energy. She stayed like this for what seemed hours.

Her eyes tore from her hand the moment she heard the soft sound of someone walking towards her makeshift room. The sound would be unheard if she was normal, funny how that is something some would wish for while others would kill for anything but. Then there was a barely audible knock, actually more of a soft tapping before the door was opened. "Kurome." It came out colder than she'd like but she didn't really care for pleasantries she, after all, was here for something not someone. She noticed the small envelope in the younger girl's hand. Kurome handed it to her soundlessly. In an instant she tore it open, upon reading what it contained she set it ablaze and tossed it into the metal bin next to her desk.

It was another solo job. She preferred this. Kurome and her sister didn't trust her, so they probably requested not to work with her. That was fine as well. She still felt the presence behind her as she pulled out a chest from underneath her bed. There was a soft click as she opened the chest and began to remove things from it, "Is there something keeping you here?" Tatsumi turned her head just a bit, enough to have her in view. It seemed as if something was on the tip of her tongue yet she held whatever words that threatened to spill from her lips. Instead she simply turned around and left.

Tatsumi pondered it for a moment, it was definitely an...oddity of sorts yet she would simply mule over it at some time that was more convenient, for now she strapped on her armor and sword, threw on a cloak and made her way out.

* * *

Akame sat on one of the many beams that sat high up in the wearhouse where Tatsumi was sent. It was almost unreal to her how the brunette dispatched of the guards. The remaining man begged her for mercy. Yet before he could reach mid-plea she... vaporized him!? She instinctively reached for her sword. She seen some unusual things, but this was definitely the weirdest. Soon after she done the same with all of the bodies. _"So that's how she got rid of them."_ Tatsumi was not something to be trifled with. Akame knew that she was hiding something. However this wasn't what she was expecting. her report just got a bit longer.

* * *

Tatsumi was making her way through the slums. However she was walking to anywhere but what she currently called home. No, she needed to bait out the unknown pair that had been following her all night. She wondered if they'd been following Akame and simply found her more interesting. Could be...but doubtful. While all three started trailing her at the same time it was almost as if both parties was ignorant of each other.

Tatsumi made her way to an abandoned church. It was time to see if they'd approach her. After a while three figures approached. Two was cloaked. The third wasn't, which he probably should have been since a man with horns is usually easy to recognize. That was something that ate at her. Something seemed off about him. He had no presence. Almost as if he didn't really exist. While that explained why she only could sense two people following her, it was still a mystery as to why he didn't have a life force. " _Irrelevant they've been following you. Be cautious."_

 _"_ We've been watching you." The taller of the two cloaked figures spoke but Tatsumi was even more on edge. They'd been successfully tracking her, and that simply wasn't a good thing.

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be here would you? Who are you some widow of someone who met the end of my blade? Or someone who's life was ruined?"

There was a soft chuckle. For someone who's so quiet you're talking a lot. Though, I suppose that's because you want to figure out how much I know. Am I spot on?" She was met eith silence. "I know you almost as well as you know yourself, Tatsumi. We know who you work for, as well as the type of work you do. However I believe that we want the same goal. Ultimately you have a target as do we. How about we help you with yours and you help us with ours."

Once again met with silence. Then, what started as a low chuckle turned into a full blown laugh." Help you help me? No thanks, how about I help send you to the grave."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand Boooom the first real major showdown of the story, Susanoo V. Tatsumi**

 **Who's the person in the cloak? Who is involved with night raid this time around!? What was kurome going to say!? Leone is a figure in the empire underworld!?**

 **What do you think is going to go down. How do you think it'll go down and what is the forsaken beauty!? Obviously that won't be revealed till the end but gimme them big juicy smexy thoughts**

 **As always I'm greatful your f/f and r/r and for you sticking with me. Sorry foe not updating. Honestly was just lazy fcker this time around.**


End file.
